


five time anakin and obi-wan got cockblocked in the spirit world, and one time they finally got it on

by kasuchans



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Being Walked In On, Coitus Interruptus, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Force Ghosts, M/M, Multi, it is a truth universally accepted that a jedi master must cockblock his padawan, jedi spirits being little shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasuchans/pseuds/kasuchans
Summary: It's a busy time for a couple of the galaxy's most famous and powerful Force ghosts, and they can't just seem to get a moment alone.(or, exactly what it says on the tin)





	

Re-founding the Jedi Order is hard work, even for a moisture farmer’s son on Tatooine. Lor San Tekka had been able to give him some information, but the man had never been a Knight proper, and he often found himself cobbling together bits and pieces of lore and creed. He wasn’t really sure he was doing it right.

Tonight, he and Leia had been looking at a map marked with Force-sensitive younglings, trying to figure out which system would be the easiest to use as a new Temple. Her hands rested on the soft swell of her stomach as she had pointed out unmarked asteroid fields or untrustworthy planets, and Luke found himself thinking about the future of the Jedi. _Ben would know how to teach them_ , he remembers. _He taught my father._

Quickly explaining to Leia that he’s going to try and call Ben for help, he settles himself on his knees, palms flat to his thighs, and focuses. Ben’s force presence rings out clear , and he can sort of wrap his own around its edges and pull, calling his spirit to the two of them. Ben’s spirit is a little slow, almost as if it’s stuck on something in the aetherforce, so he tugs harder, scrunching up his eyes, and—

Leia’s laugh startles him alert, bright and shocked, and he quickly jumps to his feet. Before them is Ben, he thinks, but also not Ben. He’s about the same height, same breadth, same stockiness to his build that had always surprised Luke about the old man, but much younger. By several decades, Luke would estimate. His shock of white, unkempt hair is russet-brown and smooth, falling gracelessly in the man’s face, and his beard is darker, fuller, and looking much more pulled together than the old desert hermit had ever looked in his days.

Leia keeps laughing, sounding all the world like a carefree young woman and not like the regal image she takes care to project. “Obi-Wan!” she says, between fits of giggling, “Wow, I guess you really are young over on the other side! Young and spry, it seems, enough to—“

“That’s enough, Leia,” he says, and is Old Ben blushing? _The Force is so confusing_ , Luke thinks, as Ben wraps his robe, nearly falling off his shoulders, around his chest more firmly, folding his hands around either side of his waist.

“Why do you look so young?”

“This is what he looked like in the holograms my father had back on Alderaan,” Leia says, looking away from Luke as she does so. With a wince, he looks down. He never even had a father to lose, like she had when Alderaan was destroyed. And Vader isn’t really her father, not really. Not like he was to Luke. Then a hand lands on his shoulder, rubbing comfortingly, and he looks up to meet his sister’s warm brown eyes as she gives him a soft smile.

“Luke.” Though younger, Ben’s accent is measured, reminding them of the middle-aged man standing awkwardly in front of them.

“Ah, yes, Ben?” He had called him here for a reason, after all.

“Did you need something from me? It’s unlike you to summon me like this.”

“Oh, right! I needed help figuring out what to do with the sensitives once I find them—if I’m even able to convince them to come with me. I don’t even know how the Jedi used to do things, and I figured you weren’t doing anything over on the other side, so—“

Again, he’s cut off by Leia suppressing a snort, and Ben… _blushes_?

“Leia, please,” he says, before pressing a finger to the bridge of his nose. “You’re so much like Bail in these matters.”

He can see Leia’s cheeks color at that, and he knows, somehow, that he’s going to regret opening up this line of conversation between the two of them when Leia calms down enough to speak.

“‘These matters’? Why, Obi-Wan, I thought there ‘wasn’t anything to do on the other side’—and weren’t you the consummate Jedi, before all of this? What ‘matters’ was my father even able to laugh about?”

“Well, evidently you’re no stranger to this either, Leia, judging from your state of affairs,” he says, one hand gesturing freely at her body.

Her _pregnant_ body, Luke realizes, feeling a pinprick presence in the Force. Which means she and Han—they had disappeared for an awfully long time after Endor, while he was finding the Jedi residuals—and if she’s pregnant, then Ben was talking about—and Ben was—

 _Oh_ , he thinks, taking in Ben’s hair in disarray, his flushed neck, the way his robes had been threatening to undo themselves, and suddenly his annoyed affect upon first being summoned makes an unpleasant amount of sense.

“But wait, there’s no one on the other side except for old Yoda and— _oh kriff, Uncle Ben_!” His mental inventory threatens him with nauseating images he’d never, ever wanted to envision about his family’s local hermit, and he grimaces. Leia laughs, again, and he wonders how quickly she’d figured out what was going on. And Uncle Ben, well, he’s stammering out an awful lot of explanations that aren’t going anywhere.

“Look, Luke. There’s an awful lot of history between me and yo—between us. It’s not—it’s. Well, it’s complicated.”

“I’m sure it is,” he says, finding that he means it. Really. Hell, if he can love a mass-murdering man for the salvation he’d extended at the end of his life, he doesn’t see why Ben can’t do the same for his former student and brother-in-arms. Even if he doesn’t want to hear anything about it. At. All.

“But Luke, you did call me here for a reason, correct? It wasn’t just to interrupt my, ah, spiritual goings-on?”

Luke ignores his sister’s smirking, very resolutely _not_ thinking about what sort of “spiritual goings-on” he’d pulled Ben away from. “Ah, yes, see, we’ve found and charted the locations of some known Force-sensitives, and while I’m definitely going to find them, I wanted to talk to you about how to train them. I’m not really sure what I’m doing when it comes to the teaching aspect of all this.”

“Ah, well, teaching can be difficult. My experiences are rather unconventional, but I’m sure I can help you with some basic Force-strengthening exercises and such.”

With that, Ben settles down on a nearby stool, across from Luke as they study the table, Leia with a notary chart in one hand and another resting protectively on her abdomen.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [tumblr](skywalker-anakin.tumblr.com) for more Star Wars and Obikin fun! Oh man, this little story is so dumb. Next up, more parental figure embarrassment!


End file.
